fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Mac Daddy/Transcript
Act 1 'Scene 1: Mac's Bedroom/Apartment' was sleeping peacefully when he turns around and wakes up, he sees a short, yellow imaginary friend with a lollipop-shaped head in his bed. CHEESE: Daddy. see the outside of Mac's apartment as Mac screams. 'Scene 2: Foster's/The Hallway' is walking with a drill to fix a door and Bloo follows her with a pleading look FRANKIE: Bloo, I said NO!! I told you I need the drill to fix the door in the hallway! BLOO: But we can't do it without the drill! COME OOOOON!! just before he could continue to whine, they all stopped when Cheese suddenly stopped them in their tracks, staring at them with wide eyes and a big smile. BLOO: Oh, uh, hey there, little fella. You might wanna watch where I'm goin' there. CHEESE: I like chocolate milk. Act 2 'Scene 3' and Bloo are in the garage working on the go-kart. BLOO: Now for the last wheel. CHEESE: I use the drill, I USE THE DRILL! BLOO: Yeah, um, no. blocks him, but Cheese charges at him to get the drill. BLOO: Stop it, no, I had it first! Get off! I'm telling Mac! MAC: Bloo, just give him the drill! angrily gives the drill to Cheese. CHEESE: YAY!!! goes to the go-kart and foolishly uses the drill on the right front wheel. Bloo looks at him. BLOO: No, wait, you're doing in wrong. No, really, you're-- Just listen to me! continues to whine as Bloo tries to tell him. MAC: Bloo, just let him do it! blows raspberry at Bloo. Cheese foolishly uses the drill on the right front wheel again and it flies off. Mac and Bloo look at it rolling passed them. BLOO: See?! He's screwing everything up! CHEESE: Nah, I'm only screwing the wheel! walks to Cheese. He takes the drill from Cheese, and gives him a hammer. But unfortunately, Cheese uses the hammer to damage the go-kart. Bloo screams. Mac looks at Cheese damaging the go-kart, he also screams and runs to Cheese. Cheese hurts his hand with the hammer and Bloo grabs it from him. BLOO: Okay, I vote that Cheese isn't allowed to use the tools anymore! MAC: Geez! Gimme that before you kill somebody! That's it! Nobody gets to use the tools til you two learn how to get along! Here, use these. MAC: We're done. BLOO: And it only took five hours than it should have. MAC: Time for paint. BLOO: Yes, awesome! Super duper red hot rod flames! CHEESE: No, bunnies! BLOO: Hot rod flames. CHEESE: Bunnies! BLOO: Hot rod flames. CHEESE: Bunnies! BLOO: Hot rod flames! CHEESE: Bunnies! BLOO: Hot rod flames!! CHEESE: Bunnies! BLOO: HOT ROD FLAMES!!! CHEESE: Bunnies! MAC: at Bloo and Cheese QUIET!!! BLOO: I don't even know you anymore. MAC: Shut up. At least the bunnies are on fire. 'Scene 4' wakes up and turns over to see Cheese. CHEESE: Brother... BLOO: AAAAAAAH!!!!!! Bloo's dream; Bloo walks down stairs, blowing kisses to everyone and looking cool; when he gets to the bottom, Cheese bursts in with lipstick. CHEESE: I'm a lady! Bloo Now we're BROTHER ladies! is disgusted by this and walks away, and the dream goes to another scene with Mac and Bloo rocking in chairs with long beards. CHEESE: seen takes a labored breath Look what I made! to Cheese who is also in a beard and holding up a phone with a sock taped to it. 'Scene 5' whistling. CHEESE: I like cereal. EDUARDO: I like potatoes. CHEESE: I like cereal. EDUARDO: Si, and I like potatoes. CHEESE: I like cereal. EDUARDO: Si. And I like potatoes. CHEESE: I like cereal! EDUARDO: I like potatoes? CHEESE: I LIKE CEREAL! Eduardo couldn't take it anymore, he decided to give Cheese to someone else; that being Wilt, who was unpacking groceries from their bags and putting them in the pantry. But when the tall imaginary friend saw Cheese desperately reaching for the Coco Pups cereal, he wanted to help. WILT: Here, buddy, let me help you. CHEESE: Let me do it. Wilt's hand away, but Wilt was persistent. When he tried to push it closer to the edge, Cheese wasn't happy. Let me! when he tried to help him for the third time, Cheese had had enough. CHEESE: NO, LET ME! Wilt on the hand with his mouth off-screen. WILT: Ow! MR. HERRIMAN: Can I help you? CHEESE: Coco. MR. HERRIMAN: Good heavens. Not another one. CHEESE: Coco! FRANKIE: Oh, no. Not another one! 'Scene 6' is sitting on the couch and drinking a soda FRANKIE: offscreen BLOO! has a bowl on her head as Cheese is hanging by her shoulder and licking her This is yours! Cheese on the couch next to Bloo You watch him! CHEESE: 'Nother game, 'nother game, 'nother game, 'nother game, 'nother game, 'nother game 'nother game, 'nother game, 'nother game, 'nother game... BLOO: Hey, Cheese. You wanna play another game? CHEESE: (Gasps) Yes! BLOO: It's the most exciting, amazing, most funnest awesomest game ever. CHEESE: Yes, yes! BLOO: You wanna know what it's called? CHEESE: Yes, yes, YES! BLOO: Okay, it's called... (Locks Cheese in the bathroom) "Sit still and be quiet in the closet for the rest of eternity!!!" MWHAHAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Runs off) CHEESE: I liiiike this game! 'Scene 7' GIRL: scoffs Your soap smells like foot. Cheese Cheese! CHEESE: Louise! Category:Episode transcripts